EL ANATEMA
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Año de 1492 de la era Cristiana. En los reinos hispanos los magos de distintas tradiciones y creencias, viven en paz desde que en 1212 un mago llamado Rodrigo de Rada consigue que alcancen el compromiso de no inmiscuirse en la política de los no mágicos y ayudarse mutuamente. Pero los monarcas sí pueden inmiscuirse en la vida de los magos. Y están a punto de hacerlo. Magia Hispanii


**EL ANATEMA**

Disclaimer: toda alusión al Potterverso, principalmente nombres de hechizos, pertenece a JKRowlin

Copyright: La versión de cómo pudo ser la historia de la magia en la península ibérica y su sociedad son cosa mía.

**Parte Primera**

**I**

_Reino de Valencia. Año 875 desde la Hégira._

El día que Amal nació lucía un sol espléndido en el cielo. Su madre, Amira, a pesar del esfuerzo y el sufrimiento, sonrió cuando la partera le puso en los brazos a la niña. Ya había parido tres varones para Zaid, que habían superado la infancia inicial y ayudaban con sus brazos en el campo, aunque Ismail, el mayor, tan solo contara con diez años.

Pensaba Amira que una hija le serviría de compañía en la humilde morada excavada en roca en la que vivía la familia y de ayuda en las labores domésticas cuando fuera un poco más mayor. La suya era una familia morisca en un pueblo del Bajo Vinalopó donde se seguía hablando en árabe, se practicaban las costumbres musulmanas y se acudía a rezar los viernes a una mísera mezquita. Tributarios del marqués de Elche como tantos otros, habían podido quedarse en la tierra que les vio nacer a cambio de pagar sus buenos impuestos.

Amira no se quejaba. Zaid había sido el único marido que le habían podido encontrar y, aunque parco en palabras y escaso en gesto amables, jamás le había levantado la mano. Nunca pensaba qué habría ocurrido de no haber nacido diferente al resto de sus familiares. Su vida habría transcurrido sin duda por otros derroteros, pero eso no había estado en la voluntad de Allah, el Omnipresente. Su esposo trabajaba duramente en el campo, de sol a sol, y con el correr de los años al ir haciéndose viejo, la requería menos por las noches para cumplir sus deberes de esposa. Por ello, Amira veía en el nacimiento de Amal un signo de la voluntad del Creador.

Cuando Amal tenía casi dos años, tuvo lugar un acontecimiento especial. Madre e hija habían descendido la ladera hasta el tosco caño de una fuente para recoger agua en un ánfora que ahora portaba Amira apoyada en una cadera. Caminaba la madre fatigada porque el sol pegaba fuerte y la pendiente era un poco abrupta, y además no podía perder ojo de la cría, que con los ojos bien abiertos se iba fijando en todo. En las flores amarillas y malvas que poblaban la ladera, en el vuelo de una mariposa o en el canto de un grillo…

No supo qué fue lo que llamó la atención de la criatura, pero temió que se saliera de la senda y rodara ladera abajo. Sin pensar, gritó y extendió la mano libre. La niña giró el rostro para mirarla, sonrió… y Amira temió de veras que se despeñara.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Amira soltó el ánfora y Amal corrió hacia ella sonriendo, agitando su manita gordezuela.

Y el ánfora no llegó a chocar contra el suelo. Se quedó levitando a pocos centímetros del camino polvoriento. La mujer, jadeante, la rozó temblorosa con un dedo bajándola hasta el suelo, donde se mantuvo de pie, sin derramar ni una gota.

Amira, con el corazón palpitante, abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, a su niña. Estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía ganas de gritar y las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos.

El don. El don que a ella le fue negado, había sido concedido a su hija. Allah se había mostrado misericordioso.

**II**

_Reino de Valencia. Año 896 desde la Hégira_

Amal apretó los dientes. No debía llorar mientras ayudaba a preparar y amortajar el cuerpo de su madre. Ojalá Kadhija hubiera estado presente. La había visto por última vez ya hacía un mes lunar, y suponía que no tardaría mucho en regresar.

Kadhija era la rastreadora que la había encontrado, poco después del episodio de la cántara de agua. Una magie experta en localizar niños con el don entre los servidores de Allah que carecían de él. Un trabajo muy importante, porque para las familias no habituadas aquello podía considerarse como una maldición en lugar de una bendición. Más de una criatura había terminado sus días tras el acaecimiento de algún suceso extraño. Como lo de la cántara de agua. Amal se consideraba afortunada, porque no había habido más testigo de eso que Kadhira llamaba "accidentes mágicos" que su madre, que además no era una completa ignorante de la realidad.

Con paciencia y mucho cariño, la anciana magie le había ido instruyendo para que aprendiera tanto el Ars como la discreción, igualmente importante en un entorno en el que no había ninguna otra persona mágica en muchas millas a la redonda. Cuando cumplió los doce años, la había transportado usando un extraño conjuro hasta una gran ciudad, que le dijo era Isbiliya, a la tienda de unos hombres muy peculiares y de la que salió portando la que sería su primera varita. Inmediatamente, Kadhija le enseñó los pertinentes conjuros que permitían mantenerla completamente camuflada, completamente fuera del alcance de nadie que no fuera su propietaria.

Cuando la retornó a su casa, su madre las esperaba con té y pastelillos de miel, y le había repetido una y mil veces cuán orgullosa se sentía y cuan orgullosos habrían estado sus abuelos, de vivir para haber visto ese día.

Kadhira no la dejó explayarse demasiado. Tomando un cuenco de té entre las manos, abordó el asunto de su futuro.

\- Amal no puede continuar aquí. Para alcanzar el pleno control de la magia, necesita vivir fuera de la clandestinidad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Asintió Amira.

\- Puesto que tu familia emigró al norte de África, y eso no es territorio de la Magia Hispanii, creo que lo mejor es llevarla hasta una comunidad magie mudéjar en Toletum. Allí podrá incorporarse a una tarika de brujas. La cuestión es que tenemos que convencer a su padre para que la deje ir.

\- Eso… no será posible.- Amira, que hasta ese momento se había mostrado entusiasmada, demudó la expresión y miró hacia la puerta con temor. Como si esperara que de repente se abriera dejando paso a Zaid. O a cualquiera de sus tres hijos

\- Ya imagino que tu esposo no iba a dar su beneplácito así como así. No podemos decirle la verdad.

\- Y ¿qué le vamos a decir?

\- Ofrecerle concertar un matrimonio.

Amal dio un respingo. Aprender magia era una cosa y convertirse en esposa otra muy distinta a la que no le veía ningún aliciente.

\- Forma parte de la mentira.- Aclaró Kadhija negando con la cabeza.- Vendré con otra apariencia, haciéndome pasar por un emisario de un musulmán pudiente de Valencia…

\- ¿No le parecerá raro, que alguien de tan lejos se fije en una campesina? – Preguntó la muchacha.

\- A veces, los empleados de algún comerciante de la ciudad pasan por lugares como este, y si ven alguna muchacha que pudiera agradar a sus señores, hacen ofertas…

\- ¿Sin que lo sepan sus señores? – Preguntó Amira escandalizada.

\- Supongo que lo consideran un mérito más.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no son del agrado del señor?

\- Se convierten en parte del servicio de la casa. Pero no será el caso. Convenceremos a tu padre, Amal. Si es necesario, lo ayudaremos con un poquito de magia… Es tarde. Me tengo que ir. No olvides, Amal, mantener siempre la varita a tu alcance pero sin que la puedan ver los no mágicos. Y en caso de peligro, invoca el hechizo que te he enseñado. Pero sólo en caso muy, muy necesario.

La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras se escuchaba un ruido extraño. Un instante después Kadhija había desaparecido.

\- Quizás sería más sencillo que me enseñara ese encantamiento, para poder asistir a las lecciones y regresar sin que padre se enterase…- Meditó en voz alta.

\- Eso no iba a impedir que te buscara un marido. –Cortó su madre con sensatez.- Si Kadhija piensa que es mejor engañarle… yo confío en ella. Es una magie.

\- ¿Los magie no se equivocan?

\- Se equivocan… menos.- Amira había dudado un instante. Cuando Kadhija supo que ella era una No Mágica, un bebé sin el don nacido en una familia de magos, había buscado a sus parientes. No los había encontrado. Al poco tiempo de entregar a la hija a Zaid, habían cruzado el mar para instalarse en el norte de África. Amira no pudo obtener más información de la anciana. Sospechó que quizás se habían marchado por vergüenza. La vergüenza de haber tenido una hija como ella. Pero enseguida se lo quitó de la cabeza. Había sido la voluntad de Allah, Sus Designios son inescrutables.

Y ahora… ahora Amal ayudaba a las mujeres musulmanas de la aldea con la purificación final, el amortajamiento y la oración y honras fúnebres. Pronto estaría listo el cadáver para ser trasladado al cementerio. Entonces, una vez depositada en la tumba, sería colocada reclinada sobre el lado derecho y mirando a la meca, y después echarían tierra sobre su cuerpo. Ojalá volviera Kadhira pronto.

Pero Kadhira no volvió. Ni al tercer día ni al noveno. Se acercaban los cuarenta días, que era el tercer momento preceptuado para acudir al cementerio y efectuar ante su tumba los rezos, cuando quién llegó al pueblo fue, precisamente, la comitiva de un comerciante de Santa Pola. Uno de esos que, como había descrito la anciana, a veces hacían ofertas a las familias por las hijas.

Las negociaciones fueron rápidas. Amal se despidió de su madre el cuadragésimo día tras su fallecimiento a la vez que se despedía para siempre de todo lo que había conocido hasta entonces: su familia y su pequeño pueblo del bajo Vinalopó.

**III**

_Reino de Valencia. Año 5.251 desde la Creación_

La noche que nació Miguel era desapacible a más no poder. El cielo se había ido encapotando hasta que, al ponerse el sol, estalló la tormenta. En el puerto y en la playa, las familias de pescadores habían estado esperando que sus hombres regresaran a ponerse a salvo, antes de que comenzara el infierno, que se anunció con un potente trueno. Fue entonces cuando la partera chilló a Rebeca que empujara. Y ella empujó mientras estrujaba el pergamino con el salmo que le habían entregado para que sostuviera mientras estaba en los trabajos del parto.

Miguel se presentó al mundo con un potente lloro que se escuchó por encima del retumbar de la tormenta y de la salmodia recitativa de su padre, que a pesar de escuchar su berrea y de ser médico de profesión no fue a mirarlo hasta que no terminó de cumplir con los preceptos de la Torah.

Quizás por eso, pensó años después Rebeca, en lugar de dedicarse a la medicina, como su padre, o al estudio de la Torah, como su abuelo, el rabino Ibn Abraham, Miguel se había hecho marino. No se había hecho pescador, como la mayoría de los No Mágicos de la ciudad de Valencia, sino comerciante, algo más propio de los de su condición. Al menos, de su condición judía, que no de su condición mágica. Y cruzaba el mar de norte a sur y de sur a norte en otoño, y de oeste a este y viceversa en primavera y verano, mercadeando con productos, tanto para magie como para profanos, sin pizca de miedo en el cuerpo. Al menos, el muchacho había sido aplicado para aprender las artes del mar y los hechizos de navegación, y el casco de su barco estaba bastante protegido por la magia.

**IV**

_Toletum. Reino de Castilla. Palacio de Hércules. Año del Señor de 1491, 896 desde la Hégira; 5.251 desde la Creación._

_-¡Maldita sea mi suerte!_

\- Tranquilízate, Kadhira.

\- ¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? ¡La he perdido! Cuando Ahmed y yo llegamos al pueblo ese… ese… no se cómo calificar a ese padre. ¡Ya la había vendido! A saber dónde estará ahora la niña...También es mala suerte que aparecieran esos comerciantes…

\- Comerciantes...Bueno, eso acota un poco la zona donde hay que buscar. ¿Qué puertos hay cerca? - Bento Rodrigues, también rastreador de niños mágicos, hablaba castellano con el suave deje portugués. La misma suavidad con la que se desenvolvía en todos los aspectos de la vida. Hasta la magia que invocaba era suave.

\- Santa Pola. Algo más al norte, Alicante.- Contestó Ahmed. Era de origen cordobés, de un pueblo llamado Eli Ossana y de magia muy antigua. Se decía que sus antepasados ya estaban en la Península cuando se firmó el Manifestum y después estamparon su firma en el acuerdo de Rada.

\- Si son comerciantes del norte de África y se embarcan, podemos darla por perdida.- Se lamentó Kadhija.- Si no la hemos perdido ya... no ha invocado el hechizo convocador que le enseñé..

\- Es posible no se le haya planteado aún una situación propicia...- Insistió Bento.- Sin testigos...

Testigos. En el harén de Ismail Ibn Yusuf, de los Banu Madi, no había precisamente privacidad. Bastante tenía Amal en mantener bien oculta la varita, aunque la anciana que le habían asignado como servicio tenía toda la pinta de estar medio ciega. Su señor, al que todavía no había tenido ocasión de ver porque se hallaba de viaje cuando la comitiva arribó a destino, era un hombre de cuarenta años al que le habían descrito como mas interesado por la comida que por otro tipo de placeres. Aún así, disponía de sus cuatro esposas, varias concubinas, un par de eunucos e incontables sirvientas, que pululaban constantemente por el harén sin permitirle una pizca de privacidad, siquiera en el hamman, donde se encontraba precisamente, siendo acicalada para presentarla a su señor. Estaba bastante nerviosa porque su madre no la había preparado para una situación semejante, confiando en que su condición mágica la eximiría del destino habitual femenino. Pero los designios de Allah habían sido otros.

A Miguel le gustaba contemplar amanecer desde la cubierta de su barco. Especialmente en días como aquel, con un suave viento favorable y el cielo totalmente despejado. Navegaban en cabotaje hacia el nordeste y él, acodado en la proa, calculaba que si el tiempo seguía así en dos días, a lo sumo tres, arribarían al puerto de Valencia. Giró la vista hacia tierra evocando el alegre alboroto de la Lonja Mágica de Valencia cuando lo sintió. Un fogonazo blanco en sus ojos que lo cegó por un instante. Sabía qué era aquello.

\- ¡Moisés! – Llamó a gritos a su timonel.- ¿Lo has visto? El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

-Viene de tierra. Vira hacia la costa. ¡Y trae los mapas y el péndulo!

\- Pero si aquí no hay puerto. Encallaremos en el fondo de arena si nos acercamos mucho.

\- - Echa el ancla entonces. Es una llamada de socorro y tenemos que averiguar algo más.

Moisés se apresuró en hacer lo que le pedía su capitán y mientras los pocos miembros de la tripulación se acercaban a hacer corro en torno a Miguel, con un movimiento de varita le hizo aparecer delante los mapas de la costa y el péndulo encantado, con el que intentarían determinar de dónde venía la llamada.

\- Viene del sur.- Exclamó un marino de repente

\- ¡Vira ciento ochenta grados! – Ordenó Miguel.

\- Pero…- Protestó Moisés.- ¿No sería más adecuado avisar a los de Toletum? Al fin y al cabo, lo de socorrer a cualquier magie que lance uno de estos hechizos fue cosa suya y…

-Están demasiado lejos.- Negó Miguel.

\- Pues a la Lonja Mágica de Valencia.- Protestó entre dientes el timonel.

\- Hazlo. Pero de todas formas vamos a virar.

-El viento sopla hacia el nordeste. Tendremos que andar maniobrando con las velas e incluso usar los remos…

\- Los remos no son un problema con uno de tus hechizos.

Moisés suspiró dándose por vencido. Su capitán era cabezota. Se le había metido entre ceja y ceja acudir a la llamada de auxilio y no iba a bajarse del guindo.

**V**

_Santa Pola. Dos días después._

Amal observó el puerto con atención. Su primera noche con su señor no había sido tan mala como cabría esperar. Básicamente porque cuando el hombre arribó a sus aposentos y reclamó su presencia casi era el alba, y presentaba clarísimos síntomas de haber banqueteado en exceso. Aprovechando que por fin estaba sola, había vertido un poco de adormidera en un vaso de vino que su amo se apresuró a vaciar, y cuando cayó rendido aprovechó para lanzar su hechizo de auxilio. Después, un ligero Confundus que acicateó la imaginación del señor induciéndole a pensar que antes de dormir había disfrutado de algún placer adicional. El haber pasado oficialmente a formar parte del cuerpo de concubinas le había proporcionado algún que otro beneficio inesperado. Como la autorización a salir a la calle, cubierta debidamente, y acompañada por la anciana sirvienta a su cargo.

Miguel conjuró un leve Lumos en torno a su barco y su persona. Tan leve que solamente ojos entrenados para percibir el hechizo podrían detectarlo. Esperaba que fuera señal suficiente para quienquiera que hubiera lanzado la señal de socorro. Desde la proa observaba atentamente a todo aquel que deambulaba por el puerto: marinos, estibadores, comerciantes de pescado y hasta mendigos. Muchos interrumpían lo que estaban haciendo al ver aproximarse al barco. Un barco que nunca antes habían visto arribar a Santa Pola.

\- También es mala suerte.- Susurró de pronto Moisés en su oído.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Miguel. El timonel giró la cabeza e hizo un gesto con las cejas.-Mira ahí. Es una morisca.

Miguel entrecerró los ojos observando atentamente. En efecto, un halo apenas perceptible, como el suyo, rodeaba a aquella figura embutida de arriba abajo. Una figura inmóvil que no quitaba los ojos del barco.

**VI**

_Toletum. En el mismo día._

\- Esto no pasaría si no hubiéramos firmado el documento de Rada.

\- De eso hace casi trescientos años. Nadie se podía imaginar que algo así ocurriría. No le eches la culpa a Rada.

\- Te recuerdo que hubo quienes, entre los nuestros, discreparon de firmar. Sabían bien que a la larga, nos iba a perjudicar. Y mira cómo estamos ahora.

\- Acaso no habríamos llegado a una situación semejante sin la firma?

\- Quizás no. Seguiríamos siendo útiles a los monarcas como magos.

\- ¿Lo crees en serio? Los magos no somos determinantes en nada en estos tiempos, ni siquiera en los reinos en los que no hemos pasado a la clandestinidad. Y en todo caso, no se trata de nosotros, sino de todos los judíos, magie o no magie.

-Algo se podrá hacer.

\- ¿Algo? ¿El qué? No se pueden esconder bajo hechizos todas las aljamas de los reinos hispanos.

\- Tenemos el compromiso de protegeros. También forma parte del documento de Rada...

\- ¿No sirve de nada. ¿Acaso creéis que íbamos a quedarnos aquí mientras el resto de nuestro pueblo parte a una nueva diáspora?

\- Entonces... estáis decididos a partir.

\- Nos expulsan. No nos vamos voluntariamente. Y creo que los que sois muladíes debéis empezar a prepararos. ¿O acaso creéis que van a tener más consideración con vuestras comunidades?

Se hizo el silencio en la gran sala que había sido testigo tres siglos atrás de la unión de los magie hispanii sin importar dónde ni de quién había nacido cada uno, ni cómo rezara al Creador.

\- Esto no quedará así.- Masculló entre dientes un judío de rostro afilado.- Por mis antepasados, que no quedará así.

**Fin de la Parte Primera**


End file.
